Operation: Saving Ace via a stupid wish made to a stupid shooting star
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Do you know that legend about shooting stars granting wishes? And three being a magic number? Well, what would happen if three people make a wish to s hooting star that have something in common? Garp, Sabo and Marco did and all their wishes had something in common: Ace and changing Marineford. How would this end? ASL, commedy.


This is something I came with, hope you like it. One Piece is not mine

"Hello… I´m here… again. It´s… it´s been three years for you, Lu… and more for you, Ace" Sabo put three cups before the tombstones of his brothers with a complete and utterly sad look on his eyes. "You know… this has been difficult… since you two died… I never thought I would be left alone. I always thought that Luffy was going to burry us two, Ace, and I had a hard time… a hard time surviving this."

"Sabo-kun" Koala approached the man in blue, stopping in the middle of her way. She knew that he needed some time alone to digest that his brothers were no longer here with him and wouldn´t be for a long time. She knew that a lot of time has passed but it seemed as if every time he visited that certain place the wound in his hearth reopens.

"I don´t know what is worse" continued the Revolutionary Chief of Staff, pouring some sake into the cups. "That I wasn´t able to save you, Ace, or that I had to let Luffy die because…" he broke down crying. "Because he wanted to die in his terms! And not defeated by some stupid disease! I know there was nothing I could do, but… but… I wish I wasn´t alone right now!"

"Poor" the wide eyed girl returned to her post in the ship, wanting to give him some time to cry. After all, this was a special date for him, January the First. Ace´s birthday. The date the beloved brother he regret the more not saving was born. The giant bouquet of red flowers her companion bought in the last village was now decorating the oldest tombstone, just below the orange hat that once belonged to the first Firefist.

"I… I shouldn´t have forgotten you, or Luffy or anything. I should have tried harder to remember, because the memories we had together were…" he covered his face with his hat, once again releasing his tears. "I´m sorry, I´m so sorry, Ace…"

"Koala, has Sabo finish with his annual mourning festival?" asked a very stupid member of the crew, which earned a hard kick in the balls from the Gyojin karate master.

"No, and you better don´t interrupt him, because I will kill you if you make him feel worse than he already is" she said, with Hack nodding at the man´s back.

"I don´t get it, his brothers have been dead for a long time already" the insensitive idiot come up, covering his parts. "Losing a family member hurts, I can understand that… and his necessity to come every year in their birthdays, that´s okay, but… crying every time he sees their resting places? It´s been too lon…"

"Continue with that sentence and you are dead meat" the fishman said, grabbing him and taking the stupid with him to the boat, where he could make less collateral damage. "Make sure he is on board when we have to leave."

"Sure thing" she turned around and saw the blond man kneeling in front of the graves. She sighed, letting him pray to his soul´s contempt. After a few hours she went and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sabo-kun, it´s time to go"

"It´s… it´s so late already?" he asked, looking around. "Yes… it´s late. I have… I have to go to the mission" he lifted himself from the ground, a little bit drowsy after all the sake he drank in front of the tombs. His brother´s cups were still untouched, even if he hoped that they weren´t and… he felt alone.

"Yes, it´s already dark and we should head to our destination" she dragged him towards the boat. "And you need to sober up before you end up failing through the railing and sinking to the bottom of the ocean."

"I´m sober"

"No, you are not" the blue wearing man was dragged towards his room and put down to sleep by the brunette girl. Koala sighed and left the room, as she was on watch for the first few hours. He was woken up by her after a few hours, nearly on midnight, for his shift. She laid down on the bed while he got up, trying to get rid of the pain on his head. He sat on the crow´s nest and stared at the sky, not wanting to see any marine ship for the moment. If the bastards were to appear…

"Oh, that´s interesting" he said, staring at the sky. "A shooting star? Maybe I should ask you for a wish, they say you can make them come true" he looked at it. "Hummmm, let´s see… I want you to give me my brothers back!" nothing happened. "No? Well, should I clarify myself?" the blond looked at the sky again. "I wish Ace and Luffy to be back!" again, nothing happened. "No? It´s okay, I never hoped for something to actually happen. Thanks for trying anyway" he was about to jump to the deck again when he stared at the sky again. With all his hearth he pronounced a last try for a wish. "I wish I could have changed Marineford´s end."

"Sabo! Come down here!"

"Yes!"

-In other part-

"Marco, it´s no fair, you can´t just weep in there your entire life" Haruta was on his brother´s doorstep, looking at the pitiful image of the Phoenix laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I know you miss Pops and Ace and Tatch and…"

"Haruta, stop trying, yoi" the blond turned around, not wanting to touch the issue. "I don´t want to go partying, not today… specially today. If you don´t remember, yoi, today was a special occasion?"

"Today was… Oh! It´s Ace´s birthday, no?" the brunette got it. "Well, more of a reason to go to the bar and share some cups with us in his memory. Wouldn´t that be great?" he asked his brother, who rolled his eyes. "Come on, do it. Don´t you remember the kind of birthday parties that we used to throw our commanders? They were a blast!"

"I don´t want to, yoi" Marco turned around again. "Because… you know who did… who planned all those partied for the members of…"

"Yes, I know" the little commander smiled with sadness. "No party is a party without Tatch"

"Just that, yoi"

"Well, Vista is not so bad planning parties" Haruta tried to bring up the mood again, but even he didn´t seem to be as willing to go to a party after remembering his jovial and easy going brother. "He reunited all of us… the commanders that are left, that´s it, at a bar in the beach. We are going to drink there… do you still not want to go?"

"No, I won´t go to any party now yoi"

"Okay, but if you change your opinion just follow the sounds" the brunette left the room, leaving the bird zoan on his own. After a few hours just getting bored and weeping, he got up and decided to get to his brothers. Just because they will be lost without their local mother hen. He bet that without him they would end up laying on the bar floor, completely drunk and exposed for their enemies. He left the house he was staying in and started walking towards the bar. In the middle of the way, he noticed something.

"A shooting star yoi?" the man looked at it for a long moment. "Maybe it´s my lucky day" he said sarcastically and stared at it. "I wish to have my Pops and brothers back… or at least to change the events at Marineford… to at least avoid them" everything continued the same. "Okay, that was stupid, yoi. I will be going now."

"Marco!" the other commanders cheered when he joined and Jozu gave him a cup of sake, which he drank in one sip. He looked around and saw a completely sober Vista, who was making him signals, saying that it was okay, that he could get drunk and forget everything tonight. Well, at least he won´t have to play mother hen that night.

-At another part-

"I have a cake for you… for your birthday, Ace" Garp put a cake in front of the worn out tree house in where his grandsons spent their childhood. Normally, one would out an offering like that in front of the tombstone, but as the graveyard his hot headed grandchild was buried in was a pirate´s place… well, there were some difficulties for him to visit it being a marine. "You know, now I see it. I should have been here more when you two were growing up. I… I made the same mistakes with you two that I did with Dragon…"

"Are you going to spend more time there? Because I have to wash the dishes after you eat that cake" Dadan appeared in that moment, looking everything but happy to see Garp in there. "You know, you can always ask the grandson you still have to take you to that graveyard and eat the cake with him."

"I can´t… I can´t be seen… with a wanted criminal"

"As you say, Mr Viceadmiral" she rolled her eyes. "Remember that the only person that is going to get hurt is you"

"I will keep that in mind" the old man stretched, watching the cake´s candle slowly being eaten by the flame. The flame… Ace… Sabo… one that he let die and the other that he refused to see since Luffy´s execution. How much he missed them both. Even the flame seems to be telling him that he should reassume contact with his last grandchild. "Have it your way, brats, I will ask your brother to take me to the graveyard in Luffy´s birthday, okay? Now… make a wish, Ace" he blew the candle. "Happy birthday"

"Are you done talking to yourself, Garp?" Dadan was back.

"Yes, just wait a few more minutes until I finish with the cake, then it will be all… oh, and by Luffy´s birthday I will probably actually go to the graveyard."

"Good for you" he ate and passed the dish over to the woman. She disappeared into her house, but he stayed outside and watched the sky. His eyes were wandering to the moon when he saw something strange.

"A shooting star? Ja! It seems that it´s my turn to ask for a wish, Ace!" he laughed and then looked at the star. "I… I wish to have them back… Luffy and Ace… or least to change what happened in Marineford… I… I bet even little Luffy would have a longer live if he hasn´t sacrificed so much to try and safe his older brother"

"Who are you talking to, old man?" the orange haired woman appeared again, nearly asleep. Apparently his loud voice awoke her. "Have you already gone insane?"

"No, it was just that… forget and let me sleep, Dadan!"

-The next morning-

"Hummmmmm, have to get up, yoi" Marco said to himself, feeling the beginning of a hangover on his head. He doesn´t want to get up, but he had to. Someone have to do the work around here. He stretched and was about to get down from the bed… only to be knocked to the ground by the movement of a ship. "What the…"

"Marco!" Richie, a member of his division that he was sure he has buried after Marineford, opened a door that looked an awful lot like his dorm door at the Moby Dick. This threw him aback a bit. Has he died and gone to heaven? "Commander Vista needs you. Apparently there have been a…"

"Richie, how are you here yoi? Weren´t you…?"

"I was on duty last night, yeah, and I shouldn´t be awake, but Mei replaced me earlier because she couldn´t sleep" he explained, then looked at him again. "Are you alright, commander? Should I call a doctor?"

"No… I…" he started hyperventilating. Maybe this was all just a dream, an alcohol induced fantasy where his dead loved ones were still alive. "Okay, I must have drunk too much" he pinched his elbow to wake up, but the only thing that he received was pain. "Auch… not a dream… I think…"

"Commander, what…"

"No… nothing yoi" he revolved a little nervous. "I… I have to go to talk to Haruta… or Vista, or Jozu or… whoever that is available and who was last night with me."

"Last night?" he thought hard. "but last night you were trapped in your room doing your paperwork, you didn´t talk to any of the commanders" the sailor got more worried. "Are you sure you are fine, commander?"

"Me? Oh, yes, yoi! It´s just the hangover!" he answered, running through his door. "I… I will be with Vista, very soon. I… I need to talk to him." He ran away and got to the deck. The sun blinded him for a moment. When it got away, he found himself in the deck of the Moby Dick. His mouth opened in amazement, how much he has missed that ship… but it was impossible! Because the night before he has been drinking with his brothers in a bar! He still has the damn hangover to prove it!

"Marco! Are you finally awake? Vista has been looking for you" Haruta approached him with a wide smile. The blond looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Do… so you remember what we were doing last night?"

"Last night? You were buried in your paperwork and I was on watch on the crow´s nest, so… yes, I do remember very well" the tiny commander now was a bit worried. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes yoi" he answered. "We were drinking with Vista, Jozu and the others last night!"

"Marco, I think you are confused, there is no way we were drinking with them last night. Jozu was on his fleet all week, he will be arriving today, as well as Tatch…"

"Tatch? But Tatch is…" then something else caught his eyes, completely shutting him up. Whitebeard was on his usual chair, drinking despite his nurse´s warnings. By his side, Ace was showing him for only God knows what time his little brother´s… the future Pirate King´s first wanted poster. Maybe he should start collecting them now, in the future one of those costed a lot of berries. "Oh, dear…"

"Are feeling alright?"

"Y… yes… I… I think so… it´s just that… I´m hungover…"

"YOU are hungover?" the brunette raised an eyebrow. "You can get hungover? And since when do you drink outside the occasional sips in parties?"

"I… I just drank last night with… forget it, yoi" the Phoenix moved to return to his room. "I´m going to lay down a bit more, tell Vista I will see him later" then he shut himself out of the room. When he was safe there, he tried to wake himself up from what he still believed it was a dream. He pinched himself all over his body and even bang his head against a wall a few times until he was truly convinced that this was all a dream. Finally, after much pain, he was sure that this was actually true. Then he searched for a reason for this to happen… "Damn shooting star!" he realised. "Couldn´t it has just warned me or at least drop me a manual when I saw it?" he shook his head. "Okay, I wished to change things, but how…"

"Marco, are you there?" Ace´s voice was heard at the other side of the door. The blond opened the door and there was his oh so problematic crewmate. "Haruta told me that you were hungover and I thought I should bring you this" it was a bottle of pills. "It should help with the headache."

"Thank you" he swallowed a pair of pills. Suddenly an idea turned up the light bulb on his head. "Has the entire second division come here yoi?"

"Yes… it´s my division, they came with me."

"Even Teach yoi?"

"Of course, he is part of my division" the raven answered without knowing why he was being interrogating. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing" in his head the ideas were passing quickly. Pops and his brothers died because of Marineford. They went to Marineford to fight to free Ace. Ace was captured because of Teach. Logic conclusion: the one that caused Pop´s dead was Teach. Logic solution to the problem: kill Teach. "I just wanted to talk to him yoi"

"It´s so?" the next few hours, Marshall D. Teach suffered a series of unfortunate events, all of them related to Marco, heavy things and the ocean. By the time Tatch arrived to the Moby Dick, he was greeted by the sight of Namur carrying the injured Teach out of the water and what looked like an anchor.

"What happened?" asked the commander with the tuppe.

"Teach was hovering over the railing when he felt into the water and MARCO" Vista threw him a bad look. "threw the anchor on him."

"It wasn´t my fault yoi… and sorry, Teach" the first commander practically sang in a carrying voice. "I was carrying the spare anchor to the other side of the ship and it slipped through my claws" he flexed his fingers. "Those things could be so unreliable…"

"Since where we had to move the spare anchor?" asked Namur between teeth.

"More so, since when something slips through Marco´s fingers… claws?" for his part, the Phoenix was throwing a tantrum. That guy was like a cockroach! He didn´t die even with a damn anchor falling over him! He calmed down and went to the deck. Maybe it was better to talk to Tatch first… and he was eager to do so. He went with the others.

"Hey, Ace! Look at what I found!" there was it. The yami yami no mi. and Teach´s greedy eyes on it. So he wasn´t wrong after all. This was the exact day Tatch died. He was about to run, grab it and toss it to the ocean, but…

"Marco taicho! We have paperwork to do!" he was taken away by one of his division members. After finishing with the dreaded stack of papers, he went to the kitchen to talk to his favourite brother. Unfortunately, he was not there. It was already dark, so knew something would happen. The phoenix then saw the cook outside the window. He grabbed a bottle of sake to lure him into a conversation (Tatch tended to talk like no tomorrow when he shared a drink) and ran to him.

"Tatch!" he screamed when he saw the figure in the darkness, ready to strike. As the brunette turned to him, the first commander threw his bottle towards the hidden danger. It shattered against Teach´s hand, making him drop the knife. Unluckily for them, he managed to snatch the fruit from Tatch´s hand and swallow it before they can act.

"What…?"

"You rat yoi!" Marco screamed, half transformed, pushing his brother behind his back. "You wanted to kill one of your brothers? After all this crew did for you?! You filthy traitor! I will kill you yoi!"

"Kill me? You can do nothing to me now, commander Marco!" darkness started oozing out of Teach´s body. "I´m darkness now! The yami yami no mi user!" the scandal brought more members of the crew to the place, all of them ready for now. "I will go for now… but this will be not the last time you heard from me!"

"Catch him! He tried to kill Tatch yoi!" said the Phoenix, flapping and ascending to find the mass of darkness his enemy used to escape. He desperately tried to find him, but turned up empty handed. When he returned on the deck by morning, his nakama and father were trying to stop Ace from going after Teach.

"But I´m fine!" tried to convince him the fourth commander. "There is no need to run after him!"

"He tried to kill you!" answered the hot headed youth. "God knows what could have happened if Marco haven´t been searching for you to share a drink."

"Which is strange" Haruta butted in. "Since when Marco woke up hungover and reassumes drinking a few hours later? I thought that only Akagami do that."

"That´s enough reason to kill him. I´m going to hunt him down and…"

"No, you won´t yoi!" Marco arrived in the right moment, quickly putting a kairoseki handcuff on Firefist´s wrist. The crew took a step back when they saw that. "You aren´t going anywhere, end of the history" Ace looked at him with anger. "It´s final! Yosh, you really need to tame that temper of yours!"

"And you need to sharp your aim!" retorted the flame user. "Have you dropped that anchor a little bit to the left we wouldn´t be having this conversation!"

"W…" everybody looked at him as if he was insane. The Phoenix sighed again and dragged his nakama to his bedroom, where he locked him up. After a few hours, he breathed out in relief. Stage one: Saving Tatch, status: complete. Stage two: stopping Ace, status: complete. Now he could use a good sleep…

"Ace, wait!" a great scandal can be heard in the deck, which was what woke Marco up in the first place. He raised to the deck and was over the railing just in time to see the stupid second commander leaving in the Striker. He tried to fly after him to drag the man, but was stopped by Jozu.

"Let him go, Marco" Oyayi said. "We should hope for the best."

"Yes, right yoi" the first commander tried not to rip his hair in despair. Operation: Saving Ace via a stupid wish made to a stupid shooting star that doesn´t know how to really grant wishes, status: failed.

-In other part, other time-

"Hummmm" Sabo awoke from his dream, wondering why the ship wasn´t moving. Have they reached their destiny? No, it was too early. "I should get up… yes" the blond lifted himself from the bed… only to find himself on his bed in Baltigo, a place he haven´t seen in years. Then his eyes felt on the calendar in the wall. It can´t be. He pinched himself and tried to wake himself up in many ways, until he was convinced that it was real. "What the hell?"

"Sabo-kun!" Koala ran towards him, happy. "We have a new mission ahead! The boys are down there" he cheerfully announced. "Oh, and there was big news in the newspaper this morning. Apparently a bug shot pirate managed to get caught by the marines."

"Big shot… could it be… Portgas D. Ace?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"THAT IDIOT!" the scream was heard in all the revolutionary base. He walked right to the dinning hall where all his subordinates were chatting about the latest news. He grabbed a newspaper, reading the title and the date. Then he started mumbling about stupid shooting stars and being tight of time. "I can´t go to the mission."

"What? Why?!"

"Yes, Chief, we have to have you there. It´s going to be a blast and you will be missing it."

"Sorry, but I have something to do" Koala approached him with worried eyes, that made him sigh and show them the newspaper. "I just recovered my memories last night" they all tensed up, not knowing what that would mean for them. "This oversized idiot here" he showed them the photo. "Is my older brother."

"Your… your brother?"

"Your brother is a pirate?" they started to ask questions, stupid questions, but finally the girl stopped them and got all the information out of him. She then sat down after the explanation, not being able to picture Sabo as the "sensate" brother, with two crazy brothers, one younger and one older, to take care of.

"I think you can skip the mission to go to Impel Down, but… you need to let us plan this carefully" she rubbed her temples. "I need to get the plans and information… oh, we didn´t have anything! How could I plan some…" suddenly Sabo´s dendenmushi sounded. "Is that your snail?"

"Yes" he picked the snail. "Hello?" a booming voice got from the other end, startling them all. "Jii-chan? Of course I remember you, why would I…"

"Garp is your grandfather?!"

"Sort of… what happened, Jii-chan? I´m a bit busy with… You are offering us some useful information about Impel Down? To save Ace?" Koala was besides him in a second with a notepad in her hands. "What are you…? Okay, I´m listening" the conversation and writing start. "Aha… so, that´s the weak point in their defence. Maybe I can get in that way… And the antidotes are?" in an hour they even had a map of the place. "Thank you, gramps. I will definitely get Ace out if this… of course I won´t get caught in it too! I´m your smart grandson! What does that mean?!"

"It means that in your family being the smart one doesn´t count for much, you still get into trouble" Koala said, putting hands at work with the plan.

"Thank you, shitty old geezer… Yes, yes, I will force Ace, Luffy, Dragon and myself to send you a birthday gift" another answer. "Okay… Goodbye" he hanged. "That was strange"

"Stop complaining and look at this" Koala handed him a stack of papers. "This is a plan. If you leave now, you might be able to reach Impel Down with the Marines and save your idiot of a brother before he gets executed." She started passing the papers. "You have schedules, information on the marine patrols around, contingence plans, maps and an attempted lecture for the after the rescue" he looked at her weirdly. "What? Normally I´m the one lecturing you"

"Well… maybe I will need that. Thank you guys" he hoped out of the window and in one of the birds, riding it. "Here I go, Ace"

-Some days later-

"Here he is" Ace was being handed by Magellan to a high ranked Marine. Sabo, who was watching from the ceiling, frowned. This was going to be easy. He just needed to snatch Ace and jump back into his bird. Then… lecture him to no end. Hummm, he felt he was forgetting something. Well, he will check next. "With this Impel Down´s mission to guard this prisoner…"

"It´s over" Sabo jumped and, with a hakki enforced leg, kicked the guards against the Warden, who was knocked into the Marines. Immediately after that, he broke the floor to throw the poisonous man to the sea. "Okay, let´s go"

"Sabo…"

"Yes, sorry I didn´t contact you, it´s been a while"

"Sabo…"

"You can kill me later, we have to leave"

"Sabo!"

"What?!"

"We can´t go! Luffy is in there!"

"What?!" he then grabbed Ace, broke his handcuffs and started running towards the prison. Of course he was forgetting that! Luffy has told him the tale like a hundredth times! He cursed under his breath, stupid brothers. Getting into danger was their speciality. "Why did you let yourself be captured?! We are into this mess thanks to you!"

"To me?! Look who is talking! The one that disappeared for more than ten years!" they glared at each other. "And no one told you to come rescue me! You should have just saved Luffy!"

"I´m trying to save BOTH of you, baka ani!"

"Baka ani!" Ace raised an eyebrow. "You have been called me older brother"

"Well… I talked to the old geezer before coming to rescue you and he told me that you were born on January the First. My birthday is on March the Twentieth. That makes you the oldest brother" they kept silence for a bit. "Anyway… that is worse! As the oldest you should protect us and be the role model, not get yourself in stupid problems!"

"I don´t get into stupid problems, baka otouto!" they kept screamed, but in that moment a drenched Magellan along with some Marines caught to them.

"It´s the Revolutionary army Chief of Staff!" one marine said.

"You Chief of Staff? Since when? And who was the idiot who put you in charge?"

"Shut up" he looked at the men. "I´m his younger brother."

"I thought that your younger brother was Mugiwara no Luffy"

"Ahhhhh… in fact, Warden, one could have more than one brother" commented Domino, pointing at them. "He clearly is older than Mugiwara, so…"

"Yes, I´m the middle child, good guess" he grabbed his pipe. "Now, if you hand me my brother"

"I have a better idea" the poisonous man took a step towards them. "I will put both you and Mugiwara along with your brother in the ship and gave the two of them to be executed together, as you are too much trouble" he prepared to fight. "Now. Give up or…"

"I won´t" they spend a lot of time fighting, but it was no use. There were too much of them. "Damn, it´s taking too much" Sabo put his pipe back into his back. "Ace! Prepare!"

"For what?!" he didn´t receive an answer. The blond kneeled down and broke the floor, sending them free falling down level four. "SABOOOOOOOO!"

-In the magma level-

"The death would have been" a screaming took Teach out of his little speech. He and his men looked up. Only to see fragments of the ceiling falling onto them and two men doing so with it. When they got out of their surprise, it was too late to dodge. The floor landed on them, breaking the bridge over the lava pit, throwing them onto the fire. Luffy only saw them, confused. But he recognized the voices and managed to catch the two failing men before they landed on the fire too.

"Ufff, that was close" Sabo sighed relieved.

"This wasn´t what I had in mind when I thought about revenge, but it´s not so bad" Ace smiled down at the pit. Teach won´t be betraying anyone for a long looooong time. They were then pulled back into the bridge by their younger brother.

"ACE!" screamed Luffy happy, then he noticed the other man. "Sa… Sabo? SABO!"

"Hey, Lu!" the three hugged, making Sabo the happiest man in the world. His wish actually came true. Suddenly Magellan landed near them and he realised that this has yet to finish. The ASL trio got into fighting stance.

"You three and everyone with you… I will make you pay for this... but the good thing is that I no longer blame Mugiwara to be who he is" he turned to the two older brother and screamed "YOU TWO HAVE TO BE THE WORST RODE MODELS IN THE WORLD!"

"We… we?" both older brothers felt a little bit taken aback, then tears came to their eyes.

"Yes, you! Look at yourselves, a pirate and a revolutionary! He probably picked up that from you two!"

"Oh, that!" Sabo answered less guilty. "There was no need! He was like that before our influence started getting to him!"

"Yeah!" nodded Ace. "Luffy was always a little midget that ran around yelling "I´m going to be pirate´s King" to us"

"Ace, Sabo, how mean. I´m not a midget"

"Sorry, Lu" the blond moved into fighting stance again, as well as his brothers. "Let´s show this guy what we could do together."

"Yeah"

-A few minutes later-

"Blink, Iva!" the escapees managed to land in a boat and escape Impel Down successfully. Sabo sighed, relieved that everything went fine… until the communication from the marine headquarters arrived. Then he started looking for a plan.

"No problem" Ace got to the front. "I will take care of that" he picked up the snail and made a call. "Pops? Yes, it´s me… my brothers got me out… yes, I have two, Luffy and Sabo… I didn´t told you because I thought he was dead" Sabo cleared his throat. "Anyway, we can talk about this later. Can you pick us up at the Tarai current? We would like to avoid a direct collision against the doors of justice" a booming laughter and a positive answer. "Thank you"

"Good, we are safe" the Chief of Staff walked towards his siblings and then… "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" the lecture started. After Sabo was finished, it was Ace´s turn to lecture him. Then the Moby Dick emerged. "What?"

"Can I lecture him, yoi?" was Marco´s welcome home for Ace. He was glad that his wish also got true, but… "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!..."

"Have you finished?" asked Ace. After the blond returned to his usual colour instead of the red he had a few seconds later, the raven told his story of the escape of Impel Down.

"Let me get this straight" began Tatch. "You took revenge on Teach… by falling on top of him?"

"Yes"

"And you threw him into a pit of lava?"

"Yeah"

"What a strange method to get revenge" the brunette commented. "Did you learn something from this?"

"Yes, revenge is a dish best served hot" answered the fire user with a smile.

-In Marineford-

"GAJAJAJAJA!" Garp´s laughter was so loud that it was giving the entire base a headache, but he couldn´t care. He was so happy! He could have danced naked in front of the admirals and wouldn´t care because he was so happy! Ace was alive! He was going to live! His grandson was going to live!

"Garp" Sengoku finally had enough, lifting himself from his chair. First the number one prisoner, whose execution was programmed exactly for that day, escaped (probably with help of said vice admiral) and then he found out that his old friend had yet another crazy spawn (something that wasn´t hard to believe knowing the vice admiral). As always, Garp´s family was giving him a headache. A headache so bad that he was seriously considering retirement. "SHUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!"

OMAKE

"So you are here, Vice… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Sakazuki jumped back when he saw Garp entering his office. The man was wearing such a colourful and eye soring outfit that it would give terror to anyone who saw it… if he wasn´t blinded first. "DID A RAINBOW VOMIT ON YOU AND THEN YOU WENT SHOPPING TO AMAZON LILY?"

"No" answered the man happy. "My son and grandsons gifted me this for my birthday! It was so great that I decided to wear it immediately!" Akainu´s eyes widened and then he launched for the snail. "It´s the first gift they gave…"

"Hello? Yes, Sengoku-san, it´s me… well, you see, it´s Garp, he is…"

"Sorry, Sakazuki, I´m retired!" the Buddha said cheerfully. "He is now entirely your problem!"

"Hey, Bakainu, are you listening? I wanted to show off my new outfit toy you. In fact" he smiled evily. "I wanted you to see the magnificent of my birthday gift, so… I will be staying with you all day!"

"Sengoku!"

"You problem! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
